Those Magic Years
by chrisspiration
Summary: James and Lily discover their love for each other. Takes place in years One, Three, Five and Six at Hogwarts. Not from beginning to end. Starts at random moments in the middle of the year.
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Prologue: Year One**

Lily stared at the wall in the middle of platforms 9 and 10 quizzically. She looked around to see if any other kids her age were as confused as she was. Professor Dumbledore had personally come to her house to accompany her to London, where she got all her materials for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had given her a ticket, which said, "Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 3/4". Suddenly, Lily saw a boy about her age who was accompanied with three other girls and a woman who looked exactly like him. Black hair, black or blue eyes, light skin and a completely confident expression on their faces. She walked over to the woman and asked,

"Excuse me, do you the way into platform 9 ¾?" The woman scrutinized her, then smiled and answered, "Yes dear, just walk straight into that wall between platforms 9 and 10. It's enchanted; you'll find yourself facing the Hogwarts Express right through it". Lily smiled nervously but thankfully. The boy who was standing beside the girl who looked the oldest grinned and stuck out his hand.

"Hi! I'm Sirius Black. This is my first year at Hogwarts. These are my mom and sisters, Caroline, Heather and Phyllis. Where are your parents?" Lily laughed amused at Sirius and replied,

"Hi Sirius, I'm Lily Evans and this is my first year at Hogwarts too. I'm the first witch in my family so I'm pretty lost in this world. My parents had to go to work and I'm capable of taking care of myself". The youngest girl, who looked about fourteen snorted, apparently amused at Lily's comment. Mrs. Black looked sternly at her daughter and exclaimed,

"Well girls, Sirius, the train is about to leave so I suggest you all hurry up". And with that, she ruffled Sirius' hair, kissed her daughters, waved at Lily and disappeared. Lily stood there gaping at the spot where Sirius' mother had previously been standing. Sirius chuckled and put an arm around Lily.

"It's okay, almost every graduated wizard or witch can apparate around here. Just be careful with the muggles". Then seeing Lily's confused expression he added, "Non magical people" And then, the two friends pushed their trunks into the column after Sirius' sisters and entered the Platform.

Once they were both in the train Sirius beckoned Lily to go find a compartment. Lily curiously peeked around and spotted a compartment with a boy and a girl sitting in it. Lily cleared her throat to announce her presence.

"Hey! My name is Kim Whitby. Do you want to sit with us? You're more than welcome!" the girl invited Lily eagerly. Lily beamed in gratitude and sat down next to the girl.

"I'm Lily Evans. My friend, Sirius Black will be coming soon if that's fine with you guys." She introduced themselves just as Sirius' head peered around the corner of the door.

"Found new friends, Lily?" he remarked, as he nodded to the group. Lily stood up once again and addressed Sirius.

"Hey! This is Kim and this is…Oh! I forgot to ask you I'm so sorry..." she trailed off as she remembered the boy sitting in front of her. He grinned and stuck his hand out as Sirius had done before.

"I'm James. James Potter. Pleased to meet you Sirius, Lily". Lily saw a faint shade of blush creep into his cheeks as he ran a hand through his messy black hair. Sirius sat down beside James and they started talking about Quidditch. Lily turned to Kim and asked what Quidditch was. Kim opened her mouth but closed it a while after.

"Oh, you're muggleborn?" Lily remembered what Sirius had said about non-magical people and nodded,

"I guess". Kim explained to her everything she didn't know about the magic world. Quidditch, candy, Houses and the Ministry. Kim sighed.

"I'm expected to be in Ravenclaw. My sister went there and so did my mom. My dad was actually in Hufflepuff." She addressed the boys,

"Hey Guys!" they stopped laughing about a move made by some Derek Krum in the Bulgarian team and looked at Kim, their eyes drifting casually to Lily, making her blush.

"What house do you think you guys are going to be in?" Sirius looked uncomfortably at his feet.

James brightly smiled. "I'm going to be in Gryffindor. All my family has been in it since I don't know when". Kim snickered at his comment and announced once again to the whole group now,

"I'm probably going to be in Ravenclaw. Lily here is muggleborn so we can't know. What about you Sirius?" Sirius looked like he had been trying to avoid this question.

"Well…I…don't judge me hard but my whole family except my oldest sister has been in Slytherin since well…like James, forever. Caroline was in Ravenclaw. She's my favorite sister but it was as if my whole family was ashamed of her. And I'm afraid as to where I'll go. If I'm in Slytherin, every other student, including you guys, will judge me as a well…Slytherin but if I'm in any other house my family won't look at me the same anymore". He revealed shyly.

Lily felt so bad for Sirius. He had seemed so happy and confident and now he was about to cry. She went over to his side and hugged him warmly.

"Don't say those things Sirius. If you go into Slytherin, I see no reason why your character would change. And I'll still like you for who you are, not for what stupid house you go in. Right?" she added to James and Kim as she raised her eyebrows. James looked positively annoyed at something. He was eyeing Lily's arms around Sirius but smiled anyway and nodded.

"Yeah don't worry Black. We're still your friends no matter what". Lily beamed at him, which seemed to lighten up his mood. Kim bit her lip and looked sweetly at Sirius, nodding like James. Then her eyes drifted off to Lily's and then to Sirius, who Lily was still hugging. Lily realized this and blushed, releasing him quickly.

A while after, the compartment door opened and two girls peered in. One was a curly blonde with pretty, hazel eyes, the other was tall and lanky, also blonde but with deep black eyes. They giggled when they saw James and the curly haired one spoke to James.

"Hi James. My friend, Zoe and I wanted to know if you wanted to sit with us in our compartment. You don't have to sit with _them_". She added, looking at Kim and Lily with disgust. James looked really embarrassed but before he could utter any words, Sirius cut in.

"Um, if you don't mind, you could introduce yourself and act a little friendlier towards us". The girl named Zoe rolled her eyes and glanced sideways at her friend.

"Oh, of course. I'm Annie Vane. Going to Slytherin most likely and you could sit with us to if you want to um…" she added embarrassedly, looking at Sirius up and down.

Lily scowled at the girls as she crossed her arms and stared at the window. James finally spoke.

"Annie, these are my _friends _Sirius, Lily and Kim. No thank you, we're fine here but if you want to join us you sure can". Sirius raised his eyebrow at James and muttered,

"Yeah, thanks for asking James." And louder so everyone could hear, he asked, "How come you guys know each other?" Annie's smile grew wider and she giggled again. She was driving Lily crazy.

"Oh! James and I met at a Quidditch camp in the summer. We played on the same team and got to know each other _really_ well". Annie told everyone. Then she addressed Kim and said,

"What is with those earrings and that skirt, they're positively horrible," Zoe laughed along as Annie smirked. Kim scowled and Lily offered,

"Yeah well, Annie? If you're not going to be nice to _ALL_ of us, then be gone" Zoe stepped up and pointed her wand at Lily's face as Annie looked shocked and stared offended at James. Sirius jumped to his feet as James eyed Zoe's wand and put his hand on top of it, lowering it to her side.

"You lay one spell on my friend and you'll be sorry you were born". He threatened the girl. Sirius walked closer to Annie and Zoe.

"Leave. Now." he whispered into their faces. Annie looked scandalized at James' "betrayal" and Zoe stuck out her tongue as she left the compartment, pulling her friend along with her.

Lily blushed and said, "Thanks guys. That was nice of you. Those girls are horrible. I wonder what is wrong with Annie. And I thought she would be of the nice sort. And Zoe, she's just the typical follower with no life". Everyone nodded. Then Sirius, noticing the silence suggested a game of wizard chess. Lily smiled to herself and thought about how lucky she was to have found such good friends on her first day.

So that's how Lily, James, Sirius and Kim became close friends. Since their first train ride into Hogwarts.


	2. The Sorting Hat

**The Sorting Hat: Year One**

The first years followed Professor McGonagall, a middle-aged woman who looked so strict that the first years were almost afraid of her (notice I said ALMOST), into the Great Hall nervously giggling and looking at the four long tables packed with students. They all filed up in the front of the room, as McGonagall carefully placed an old looking hat on a stool in front of them. A blonde boy with a pointy nose snorted and whispered audibly to his buddy,

"Or they could just make us wipe the dirty floors" Several of the first year students snickered while others rolled their eyes at the comment. Lily peered over Sirius' head and smiled as she saw Professor Dumbledore calmly stand as the hall silenced.

"Welcome Students, to another year of magic and mischief." He started. "Some warnings I must give to all new first years and reminders for the rest. The Forbidden Forest is strictly prohibited to all students, as well as being out of bed after ten. This year, for reasons I cannot afford to publicly share, we have planted a Whomping Willow by the lake. No student, under ANY circumstances is allowed near it, as you might suffer a most memorable death or a serious injury if that be the case. Now, for a lighter mood, I will allow Professor McGonagall to sort the new students into their respective houses". Everyone clapped. Lily gripped Sirius' hand tightly and whispered in his ear,

"Good Luck!" Sirius smiled nervously at her and glanced sideways at James, who seemed a tad too interested in his wand. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and opened a scroll of parchment.

"Abercrombie Daniel" she called out as a small red head boy emerged from the crowd of first years trembling and sat down hesitantly on the stool. McGonagall placed the old hat on his head as Daniel closed his eyes.

After a while, the hat hollered,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" and the table nearest to the left clapped and cheered loudly. When it quieted down, Professor McGonagall kept on reading the list.

"Aime Holly" A tall girl with a lot of freckles and long black hair slid out of the mass while her twin, Hope, crossed her fingers for her. The hat was placed on her head and the girl winced and then relaxed.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted. Holly skipped to the Gryffindor table next to the Hufflepuff one as Hope was called in Gryffindor too. Professor McGonagall called out a few other names and then,

"Bell Michael" Lily sighed as a handsome boy with wavy brown hair and green eyes stepped up.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat announced. Michael winked at Lily and sat down beside the Ravenclaw prefect as they shook hands. Kim elbowed Lily.

"Got yourself a crush, Lils?" she teased. Lily blushed and playfully slapped Kim's shoulder. Sirius and James didn't find the situation as amusing as they had for they both shifted uncomfortably and stared at Michael gritting their teeth. Sirius was about to say something to Lily when his name was called,

"Black Sirius" Sirius slowly made his way to the stool when McGonagall's arm waited for him to sit down. Sirius felt the ragged edges of the hat being place on his head. The Sorting Hat whispered inside his head.

_Ahhh, another Black aren't you. Ohhh... I see a great future awaits you. You have guts, cunningness, complete confidence…mmmm…you're a naughty one, this is hard…I think you would do well in Slytherin, you have the pride for it but…what is that? _Sirius concentrated all his brain in begging the hat,_ "Not in Slytherin, please, not Slytherin." _The hat shifted on his head, _Okay, if you insist…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily and James hugged each other as they cheered for Sirius. His expression was beyond blissful, he ran towards the Gryffindor table as he happily waved at his friends. Two girls named Gwen Creevey and Josie Duncan were sorted into Slytherin. Then,

"Evans Lillian" Lily stiffened as she sat down on the hard stool. The hat spoke to her, it said,

_Why, you're the first witch in your family am I correct? Yes, yes you could very well be Ravenclaw you're a sharp one. But I see beyond that, you have courage and loyalty that only a Gryffindor would acquire. Yes, I've made my decision._

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily beamed at Sirius as she gracefully sat down beside him and smiled at all the others. Dylan Finnegan became a Hufflepuff; Ashley Heartby was sorted into Slytherin, Bonnie Johnson also a Slytherin and Lucy Knight into Ravenclaw. A few people after, a scrawny looking boy named Remus Lupin was sorted into Gryffindor and introduced himself to Lily and Sirius. Sirius thought he was nice. He shook his hand and decided to become his friend. Then suddenly, after a shy boy called Peter Pettigrew was sorted into Hufflepuff,

"Potter James" McGonagall called out. James smiled at Kim and went over confidently to the hat. It had barely touched his messy black hair when it shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily giggled, he was indeed meant to be here. The three friends talked not paying attention to the rest of the sorting until,

"Vandervent Zoe" Zoe scowled but she was sent to Slytherin; proudly she shook hands with an older blonde boy in Slytherin.

"Vane Annemarie" Annie looked around nervously at James, then at Zoe and she crossed her fingers when the hat started talking to her.

_I feel fear. You are a born leader, but a little insecure. You are protective of those whom you care for but tend to act like someone you're not. This is challenging, but I like challenges. I think that Slytherin is too harsh for you, Ravenclaw …nope…; Gryffindor will definitely make your great side bloom over your shadowy character so you now belong to_

"GRYFFRINDOR!" the hat shouted. Annie bit her lip and strolled over to the Gryffindor table. James and Sirius frowned as she tried to force a smile in their direction. Lily thought to herself, _Poor thing, she probably has no friends. I think I'll give her another chance. _And she beckoned Annie to sit next to her. Annie glanced at the others nervously and finally sat beside Lily. From her place between the last people standing, Kim gaped at her friend's reaction to Annie and cursed in her mind. _What the bloody hell is Lily doing? Doesn't she remember what that bitch was like in the train? That blonde won't befriend me or she'll wish she were never born._

"Whitby Kimberly" Kim walked over to McGonagall as the hat said into her mind.

_Oh,…Another Whitby…Your brother is a great Ravenclaw, but you're different. You're clever and loyal, but also a bit jealous…I think I know where to put you._

"GRYFFINDOR!" it hollered. Kim grinned and ran to the Gryffindor table, where her friends were clapping loudly for her. She sat between Lily and Sirius, staring at Annie, who had her head on her arms on the table. Kim tapped Lily on the shoulder and motioned towards Annie.

"Are you serious?" she snapped angrily. Lily blinked and opened her mouth but Sirius interrupted and put his hands on both the girls' shoulders.

"Nope! That would be me. Her name's Lily, Kim. Remember?" James and Lily suppressed a laugh while Kim rolled her eyes at Sirius' amusing comment. Turning back to Lily with an expectant expression.

Lily sighed, "Look at her Kim. Let's give her another chance okay? Maybe she's not really what we thought she was." Kim snorted and looked the other direction, where Sirius was avidly starting a conversation with the boy called Remus.

"So how was your summer?" he asked. Remus looked around to see if Sirius was talking to him.

"Oh, good I guess. Yours?" he replied. Sirius smiled widely.

"Great! My family and I went to the Great Canyon in America. We had to pretend to be muggles and everything, which was hard. One day I blew up this cute girl's tent because my sister and I were…" he chatted while Remus thought. _Wow, he seems very friendly; I wouldn't have thought he'd be talking to someone like me, I mean. I'm not popular and everything._

And so Sirius and Remus became friends, which meant James was in for it too. Kim still wasn't the least bit happy with the presence of Annie but dealt with it. Lily, the sweet and thoughtful one, was trying to start things over with Annie, who seemed happy with it and agreed to apologize to all the Gryffindors for the train incident.

After the banquet, the Gryffindors followed their prefect into the Gryffindor common room and were indicated their respecting dormitory. Lily flopped herself on one of the couches when everyone was settled in and smiled at James. _He is very cute. _She thought. James grinned back and folded his hands behind his head while thinking, _Lily is so prefect. Look at her hair, so shiny and silky and her eyes are so sparkly and adorable. James! What are you thinking? You've only met her a few hours ago! Yeah…so? Well, she might not be that amazing once you get to know her well. Of course, she will, she's already proved that. Okay, whatever, but you know Sirius likes her. Argh, yeah I was suspecting that but that doesn't mean she likes him back right? I mean, she's smiling at me not him. Wait… _James shook himself out of his thoughts and right indeed, Sirius had flipped Lily on his knees and was tickling her, making her laugh so hard tears were streaming down her cheeks. James felt a pang of jealousy spring up in his chest. Lily noticed him and cried for help. James considered rushing over to her side and kicking Sirius but then smirked and picked Lily up by the waist, carrying her over to the other side of the common room, Sirius running behind him shouting. Lily pounded against his back.

"PUT ME BACK DOWN RIGHT NOW JAMES POTTER!!" James smiled to himself and flipped her back onto a couch. Lily stood up and glared at him pretending to act mad. James put his most sarcastically angry expression and Lily couldn't help it anymore, she doubled up in fits of laughter while James looked down at her. That's when he realized he was in love with Lily Evans.


	3. Love Mishaps

**Year Three**

The bell rang. Flitwick shouted after the already leaving students. "Practice the spell for homework. I will expect a foot long essay on it tomorrow!"

Annie groaned. Lily stuffed her quill in her backpack and walked out of the class with Annie behind her. As she turned around the corner, she spotted Sirius and James walking towards them. Sirius was grinning but James had a confused look as he questioned Sirius.

"Hey Lily! Hi Annie!" Sirius greeted them. James did the same but was interrupted when a crowd of second year girls surrounded him, giggling and whispering to each other. Annie rolled her eyes at James' expression of pleasure with the attention he was getting. Sirius took Lily's hand and faced her. _Um…what is he going to do? Oh my god m face is burning. _Annie opened her mouth slightly. _He can't do what I think he's going to do. He can't, he can't!_

"Lily, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked. There was silence. James stopped short in the middle of showing off a Quidditch move and turned around sharply. Annie stood there, stiff cold and her mouth wide open now, gaping at Sirius. Lily was wide eyed as she searched for somewhere to rest her eyes on. Her gaze met James' and she saw hurt in his eyes, which he turned away the next second. _Oh my gosh! Sirius just asked me out!! I guess I'll say yes, I mean, he's hot, nice and my friend. Why not? _Lily bit her lip.

"Um…yes, I guess I do..." she replied. Sirius beamed, got hold of her arms and pressed his lips against hers. _WHOAH! I DID NOT EXPECT THAT! As if the request wasn't strange enough. Oh my god, my first kiss! Oh my god I'm in the middle of the hallway with a thousand people watching! Oh my god James is watching! Oh my god break apart you idiot! _Lily hugged Sirius but broke their kiss.

"Couldn't we wait for a more private location?" she whispered. James felt like crying on the spot. _I can't believe that my best friend is kissing the girl I love, the girl of my dreams. I can't believe he didn't warn me! I can't believe she likes him back! I can't believe I'm just standing here doing nothing! I want to kick his butt and stuff my knuckles in his perfect little self. Shove her backpack in her face. Scream and kill someone. _James felt like a knife had just cut its way through his heart. He felt sad, angry, hate, revengeful, broken hearted and worst of all, betrayed. He patted Sirius on the back.

"Congratulations, mate" he said through gritted teeth, and practically ran off in the other direction. Annie swallowed hard. She smiled and followed James. Sirius put an arm around Lily and said.

"So, where do you want to go?" Lily frowned. "Well, we have class next right? I have Transfiguration." Sirius chuckled.

"Yes, I know but we have five minutes for the bell to ring. Don't you want to take a walk with me first?" he asked, making his most charming smile. Lily bit the insides of her cheeks and sighed.

"Okay, but a short one alright? Professor McGonagall is already in a bad mood." She replied. _What am I going to do with him? _Sirius turned sarcastically serious.

"Pinky swears!" he said sternly and stuck out his right pinky. Lily laughed and did the same. Then the new couple walked off, hand in hand.

James threw his pillow across the room as Remus walked in.

"WHOAH! Hold on there James! What's the anger management problem about?" he exclaimed sitting down on a chair. James flared his nostrils and sighed. _I guess I'll have to tell him about my crush on Lily. He won't tell Sirius, I know him. _

"Sirius just asked Lily to be his girlfriend" he whined. Remus raised his eyebrows.

"And…I suppose she said yes right?" James nodded. "You like her too don't you?" Remus guessed as James buried his face in his hands and nodded again.

"I always have, ever since I met her on the train. I'm in love with her Remus. I can't help it." He confessed to his friend. Remus licked his lips and started,

"Well, have you thought about Sirius? Maybe he feels the same way about her as you do. And even if he doesn't, you can't do anything. He already asked her, she already said yes. If she feels she's not comfortable with Sirius, she'll break up with him. Now, you take your time and try to move on. Maybe you'll feel different about her as time passes. Give Sirius a chance and don't give him a hard time because of her. He's your best friend James" James smiled thankfully at Remus.

"Thanks. I guess I will move on…" he hesitated, "What do you think of Hope Aime?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean go and snog every other girl in the school until only Lily is left though" and with that, he left the room. James flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling._ Sirius, the things I do for you…incredible. I'll forget about Lily. What's so great about her anyway? She's pretty, yes. But she's not entirely fond of me. Maybe that's why I like her so much. She's not like the other girls. She doesn't follow me around and giggles when I walk by, batting her eyelashes like a fool. Okay, I'm not going to kid myself. I like the attention, but sometimes it's like I want a normal girl. A girl who I can talk to as a friend, someone who will listen to me and care for who I am, not how I look… _And with these thoughts in mind, James Potter fell asleep.

* * *

_The stadium roared as James caught the golden snitch in his palm, swerving just in time out of the Ravenclaw beater's way. He flew around the pitch waving the snitch in the air, grinning and hugging his teammates._

In an empty classroom, Sirius caressed Lily's flaming red hair with his hands as she put her hand under the hem of his shirt. Sirius smiled which made their kiss awkward.

_Suddenly, James felt a tug on his broom and a yellow beam of light hit him. He lost his balance, fainted and fell backwards. Everyone was too busy holding the cup in the air to notice the Gryffindor seeker doubling up and falling straight towards the middle hoop. _

Lily sighed and her gaze flickered towards the window, where the Quidditch match had already ended. She saw a tall figure fall from its broom and collapse against a hoop. Gasping for breath, she broke away from Sirius and breathed,

"James!" Sirius frowned and peered over her shoulder. James was already halfway down the hoop. His leg was twisted over his other one and his head was dangling at an odd angle. Sirius sucked on Lily's neck.

"He'll be alright honey. Let's resume our session," he murmured. Lily turned indignantly at Sirius and opened her mouth.

"Sirius! Your best friend could be dying right now! Do you really want to risk his life for a bit of kissing?" she implied. Sirius shrugged.

"He'll be okay! There's many teachers watching, and Madam Pomfrey can cure anything. Come on, don't ruin the fun." He pouted. Lily was fiery now.

"How can you say that Sirius! You've kissed me more than a hundred times in the past week! We can kiss again tomorrow, and the week after and after! But James' life is in danger right now, and I think he would really appreciate his best friend being there to support him!" she shouted. Sirius was getting mad now.

"Why do you care so much about him anyway! You probably don't even want to be with me anyway! And you know what? That's fine with me, go and give James a feel better kiss! I don't care!" he shouted louder. Lily felt tears streaming down her face.

"FINE! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE, WE'RE OVER!" Lily cried and rushed out of the classroom, brushing off Sirius' hand on her shoulder.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm working on another story at the moment so I probably won't be able to post soon.**

**For everyone who read my story when I FIRST posted it:**

**I'm really sorry I deleted that chapter but I realized it would be better if I started from the beginning. Otherwise, it would become very complicated. **

**HAPPY EASTER :D**


	4. Notes, Pranks and the Mystery Line

**Notes, Pranks and the Mystery Line**

**I guess that didn't take as long as I thought it would but it still was some time...sorry for the delay people! That's because I can't seem to think of what else to write about in my other story. I think I'll put that one aside and work on this one full time.**

**Dedicated to: x mischievous x marauder x for being such an amazing reviewer:D And for writing such amazing stories. Also to Love-Pink26 for reviewing…YAY GUYS! **

**Special Thanks to: Bloomablebee for editing and commenting on it. And to Whit for being so supportive.**

Lily rushed into her bedroom and cried. _Oh no, oh no! What have I done? What was Sirius thinking, telling me all those things? They're not even true! I don't love James and I never will! I was just worried for him! He's my friend and he was in danger! Sirius should have been the one rushing to his side. I guess I did the right thing. Breaking up with him. We've been together for a month now, all he wanted was to kiss me, and…he never really cared for anything else. He didn't listen to my feelings. If that is how relationships work here, then I don't think I want to be part of one. _Lily sobbed into her pillow as she heard the door open softly. Kim peeked inside and gasped. She ran up to Lily's bed and sat beside her.

"Lily! Are you okay? What happened? Was it Sirius?" she asked worriedly. Lily nodded, still crying. Kim bit her lip.

"What did he do? Did he break up with you?" she said quietly, stroking her friend's hair. Lily sat up. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"No, I broke up with him. James was falling from his broom while we were kissing and I was worried. I told Sirius we should go see what we could do for him. Sirius didn't even care; he only wanted to keep on kissing me. I got mad and then we both started shouting at each other and saying things and then I just broke up with him." She sobbed quickly. Kim hugged her. Lily thought. _Kim is such a great friend. She always knows what to do every time. Right now, I don't think I want people to tell me its okay. It's NOT okay! But Kim didn't do that. A hug made me feel better than any words of comfort could ever have. _Lily smiled at Kim weakly. Kim smiled back.

"Thanks Kim." Lily whispered. Kim held out her hand and stood up.

"You're welcome. Come on now. Let's go have dinner okay?" she replied.

At the same time…

James woke up with a violent scream of rage coming from somewhere near him. He fumbled around for his glasses and put them on, rubbing his eyes and yawning. It took him a moment to take in his surroundings. He was in the hospital wing. _What am I doing here? Oh, right I fell from my broom. WAIT! I didn't fall someone cursed me! Oh, people better not be thinking I fell, that's not cool! _As he turned around, he saw Sirius storming in and breathing heavily.

"WELL, I HOPE THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED! LILY BROKE UP WITH ME! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE!" he screamed. Madam Pomfrey ran out of her room with one hand on her chest.

"Goodness gracious! What in the name of Merlin…! MISTER BLACK! You're disturbing my patients! Please return outside, Mr. Potter has suffered a very disturbing accident and needs rest." She cried. Sirius glared at James and stomped off, leaving James with a very confused expression on his face. _What in the world was THAT all about? I haven't done anything! How could I have? I've been here, unconscious, the whole time! But what did he say? Lily broke up with him? YESSSSS!!!!! Wait…no…I'm over her…and I should be sad for Sirius…I wonder why? _And James fell back on his pillow. Madam Pomfrey hurried to his side and poured a glass of lime green potion.

"Here you go Potter. This will make it better. What's hurting? Neck? Arms? Legs?" she implied. James took the glass and drank it up. Wincing, he gagged.

"Yuck! Neck is twisted and my legs ache" he replied. The nurse took the empty glass from him and waved her wand, muttering a spell. James felt his neck go stiff, then loose. He rubbed it.

"Wow, it feels much better! Thank you!" he exclaimed. Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep and wait for the potion to take effect. You might be out of here by lunchtime." She requested peacefully while James pulled the covers up to his chin and flipped over on one side. _Lily…broke up with Sirius…Lily…Sirius…best friend…love of my life…Argh…legs…hurt…Lily…Lily… _James' brain worked slower and slower as he drifted off to sleep peacefully.

Annie sat beside Lily as she entered the Divination classroom. Kim was already there as were James (who had recovered from the nurse very easily), Remus and Sirius. Lily seemed much happier than she had been the day before. Sirius was still sulking but at least he was sitting with James. _Well, not literally with James but at least in the same table._ Annie took out a slip of paper from her backpack and a quill. She scribbled on the paper.

_James, do you like Lily?_

She passed it over James' shoulder. James opened it and widened his eyes in surprise, hiding it from his friends.

**Maybe. But don't tell Sirius. He'll get so mad at me he might even kill me!**

Annie grinned mischievously and nodded. She passed it to Kim after writing,

_Hahaha. I knew it!_

Kim smiled warmly and replied,

Yeah, I suspected that too. Hold on.

Lily snatched the note from her. _Omg._ She returned the note to Annie, who passed it to James.

_Oops. She read it._

James bit his lip,

**Crap. Whatever she might as well know. Do you think she likes me?**

_Well, right now, not really. She just likes you as a friend. But I have this theory that you two are meant for each other._

**Thanks. I'll just find out on my own later.**

_Okay dokey._

Hey you guys! Can't you include me in this conversation?

**No.**

Shut up James.

_People, stop bickering! She's already in the conversation so what's the point?_

You got a point there Annie.

**Hate to admit it.**

_Well, why don't you ask her out then?_

She just broke up with Sirius, Annie!

**Yeah, I doubt she'll want to go out with his best friend so soon. And Sirius would kill me for even trying anyway.**

_Right. Well I still think you should try someday._

**I know, I will. Trust me I will. But not now.**

**Yup you're doing the right thing, Prongs.**

_Remus? Hey! James once more and Sirius will get this!_

In that case, I'm out of here.

**No, Sirius is too mad at me to pay attention to what I do at the moment.**

**True. OMG! HE'S ACTUALLY PAYING ATTENTION TO CLASS!!**

_OMG! YOU'RE ACTUALLY NOT!!_

**Haha. James and Sirius have had a bad influence on me. **

**I'm proud to agree.**

_Hahaha. It's true. I still haven't gotten some fun and mischief out of Lily._

**Think I could help?**

_Sure! Great Idea!_

**I'm not so sure it will work. She'll probably think we're some immature people who are just playing a prank on her or something.**

**Whatever.**

The bell rang. The students filed out of the classroom, racing to their next lesson. James pocketed the note and ran to catch up with Sirius. _My best friend can't be ignoring me for something I don't even know. Not me being James Potter. _He rounded on Sirius.

"Look Padfoot, I know you're mad at me but please explain yourself because I don't know why." He quickly requested. Sirius glared at him and sighed.

"I know why Lily broke up with me. She likes you. I was mad at you because you were the cause and I guess I did overreact a bit." He murmured shyly. James' hopes lifted but then decided that Annie would know more than Sirius about Lily.

"No, she doesn't like me. Not more than as a friend. I know from very trustable sources. And you're my best friend. No girl should ever get between us, as deep as our love for her might be. And I feel guilty not telling you the full truth so here it goes." He replied. Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I like Lily. I had nothing to do with her breaking up with you but I like her. I like her a lot, ever since I met her, I loved her. And I don't know how far your feelings for her were but I'm sorry." James bent his head and left Sirius. _Okay, truth told. How mad is he? _Sirius caught him by the shoulder. James spun around. Sirius smiled.

"Hey, you're right. I wasn't madly in love with her anyway, I'm sure you are. Best friends?" he stuck out his hand. James grinned and shook it.

"Forever, Padfoot" he replied. The two friends hugged as Annie and Kim walked by. _Wow, I didn't think they would make up THAT quick! _James and Sirius strolled off together.

"Hey Prongs, don't you feel like doing something stupid right now?" asked Sirius mischievously. James considered the thought sarcastically, and then slapped Sirius high five.

"Got an idea, come on" he exclaimed. And they ran to the common room instead of following the rest of the student population to lunch.

As soon as the desserts appeared on the table, Annie, Lily & Kim snatched the nearest pie they could find and started gobbling it up. Kim looked around and turned to the girls.

"Where are the Marauders?" she asked curiously. The Marauders was the name that James, Sirius and Remus had created for themselves. Lily had thought it was stupid, Annie had found it hilarious and Kim wondered how they could have come up with such a random name. Lily shrugged; she hadn't liked talking about them ever since her breakup with Sirius. And now that she knew that James liked her, she was totally embarrassed to mention his name. _What kind of person likes someone their best friend is dating? Seriously! And anyway, I never liked James! I never will, like I already said. _Annie wrinkled her nose in a surprisingly cute way and said,

"I smell another of their pranks." Then after a while, she added, "Literally" Choking, Lily put on a disgusted face and covered her mouth with her hands. The students had started to notice the putrid smell and were looking around for the cause. Kim noticed it came from the Slytherin table. Specifically from Severus Snape, an unpopular student who was involved in the Dark Arts, and who James and Sirius loved to harass. Lily was walking out the great oak doors when she discovered her friends weren't with her. In the big mass of people, she couldn't find them. Lily sighed and went up the moving staircases to floor eight, where the library was. _We need a way to communicate with each other. It's getting annoying that I can't seem to find the people I want when I need them._

"I'm gonna find the marauders. They can help me. No, wait, not James or Sirius, I'll find Remus." She whispered to herself,Just then, someone put a hand around her mouth and grabbed her around the waist. Lily screamed, but she was silenced by the hand. She closed her eyes as the person dragged her backwards, and into a room. The hands turned her around and she opened her eyes again, smoothly and rapidly pointing her wand at the person. Remus Lupin stood in front of her, biting his lip and his hands out in front. Lily glared angrily at him.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! You scared me Remus! I wouldn't have thought such a thing possible from an honorable and respectful person like you!" she shouted. Remus pouted,

"Look Lily, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed quickly. Lily put her hands on her hips and squinted at him suspiciously, scrutinizing the room.

"Is this another one of your pranks, Marauders? Because I'm not in the mood" she accused him loudly. Remus sighed.

"No, I swear on my life it's just me, and it's not a prank. Okay, maybe I wanted to scare you a bit." He laughed, Lily scowled, "But I had nothing, NOTHING to do with whatever Sirius and James did to the Great Hall. Trust me. I heard you needed my help?" Remus grinned. Lily looked at him in awe.

"How'd you, what, um…yeah, I do…" she stuttered. Remus beckoned her to sit down

"So? What do you need?" he asked. Lily looked around.

"Where are we anyway? I've never been here before." Remus smiled.

"Really? Wow, this is the Room of Requirement, 7th floor to the right. It's a secret room that opens only when you walk three times past where the door is supposed to be thinking about what you need it for." He explained. Lily looked confused. "For example, if you were looking for a place to practice Quidditch, it would turn into a spacious room with three hoops, the four Quidditch balls and a broom. You get the idea? Right now, it's a broom cupboard because I wanted a place to hide." He finished, taking a breath. Lily was open mouthed.

"Cool! I never knew of this place! Well, about what I was going to ask you. I would really like a method of communicating with my friends and people when and where I want to, like a cell phone or a walkie-talkie if you know what those are." She questioned. Remus nodded.

"I'll consult it with my friends and I promise you it'll be ready before the end of term." He assured Lily. Lily smiled appreciatively and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Merlin! Is that the time? Remus we have class!" and with that Lily left hurriedly and rushed to Potions, eight floors below.

Sirius was cracking up in the common room. James had been laughing too but had now stopped, as people were starting to come in. He stole a glimpse of his right leg and noticed a purple line that went from his ankle to his mid thigh. _That's weird, I don't remember being purple before. _He traced it.

"Ouch!' James screamed. Sirius stopped laughing immediately, and looked concerned at his friend,

"You okay, Prongs? Hey! What's that?" he exclaimed pointing to the purple line. James was staring at his finger, which was now deep blue and was burning as if it were cooking on fire.

"I, I don't know! It hurts! I think it was the Quidditch fall but…unless…it was the spell that cursed me!" he muttered, more to himself than Sirius. Sirius frowned,

"What spell? You didn't tell me you got hit!" he said, now worriedly. James looked up.

"When I was flying, a yellow beam of light hit me in the right leg, here. That's what made me fall." He explained to Sirius, who was positively white now.

"No, it can't be…Not here at Hogwarts…" Sirius was whispering. James stared at his friend and his jaw fell open.

**Muahahaha! I know, I know, but once again…MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!! I'll post as soon as I get 5 reviews at least.**

**PS: no it's not an unforgivable curse…for all those who might suspect that. **


	5. The Reversevil Curse

**The Reversevil Curse**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanx for the reviews…not as many as I hoped but it's good… :D I've had a VERY busy school week with a lot of homework and I have been preparing for my friend's bat-mitzvah picking out my dress and hairdressers and everything but now I'm finally back. SORRY ABOUT KEEPING YOU WAITING!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for Annie, Kim and a few OC's. I WILL OWN JAMES POTTER SOMEDAY!!!!!!!**

**  
Dedications: emuroo for being the only one to review my last chapter**

**In this chapter, yes, James will find out what spell hit him and he'll be affected by it. Yeah, that's all I can tell you for now so…**

**READ!!!**

_In the previous chapter:_

"No, it can't be…Not here at Hogwarts…" Sirius was whispering. James stared at his friend and his jaw fell open.

"You m-mean…but…wh-who would?" he stuttered. Sirius nodded fearfully and backed up against the wall. James looked down at his hands and recalled when he had been hit. _I was flying by the goalposts and a yellow…yeah it was definitely yellow, beam of light came from…the stands? No, it came from behind the goalposts, where Hagrid's hut is, in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. It didn't hurt when it hit me, but it made me fall. And now it's making me turn PURPLE! There's no other option. It has to be, the Reversevil Curse! _Sirius' face was beyond a slight worry now. He scrutinized his friend's leg.

"Okay, James. It's now completely purple. Let's get you to the hospital wing before you do anything out of control. GO! RUN!" he yelled, pulling/dragging James along by his right arm. They both panted when they reached the 13th floor, and by the time they got to the doors of the hospital, both James' legs and left arm were a deep shade of violet. Sirius slammed the doors opened and shouted,

"MADAM POMFREY! JAMES WAS HIT BY THE REVERSEVIL CURSE! ITS EFFECTS ARE STARTING TO BECOME CLEARER! I'M GOING TO GET DUMBLEDORE!" Madam Pomfrey sprinted out of her office and put both her hands to her mouth as she witnessed James passing out in the middle of the doorway. Sirius cast one last look of encouragement at his best friend and ran as fast as his strong legs could carry him towards the gargoyle.

"Sugar Quills? Chocolate Frogs? Crunchy Corn Lollies? Bertie Botts' Every Flavored Beans? AHHH!!! Strawberry Pie? Peppermint Cockroaches? Vanilla Blood Nuts? YES!!!" he exclaimed. And pushed the moving gargoyle out of his way, taking three steps at a time. He desperately reached out and banged the door with his knuckles. Suddenly, Sirius felt something crack. He hollered in pain as he tumbled down the stairs. Behind a blurry vision, he saw Professor Dumbledore open the door hurriedly.

"Professor…James…curse…hospital…" Sirius stammered before falling into a world of blackness.

Lily rushed out of her bedroom, Kim on her tail.

"LILY! Wait!" she screamed after Lily, who only ran faster. The two friends where heading straight to the hospital wing. _Please don't let him be dead! Please don't be dead! _Lily stopped short as she opened the door and saw James. He was completely purple, from head to toe. His eyes were closed but he wore an expression of pain that made Lily's heart ache. She gasped as she sighted Sirius on the bed in front of James, his leg up in a cast and completely pale. Kim caught up with Lily and gasped as well.

"Oh! Lily! James! Sirius!" she murmured, terrified. The girls felt a warm, comforting arm on their shoulders and looked up to see Professor Dumbledore with a very solemn expression.

"Lily, Kimberly. Mr. Black is fine. He has a broken ankle and he fainted from fright. I'm sure he'll be out tomorrow, if not, the day after." He assured them. Kim was on the verge of tears, Lily was already sobbing on Dumbledore's chest.

"Professor? What about James? What will happen to him? Is he alive?" Kim asked sniffing and wiping her watering eyes with her sleeve. Dumbledore sighed and patted Lily on the back.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Kim. He was hit by a very harmful curse, which only someone very evil and willing to hurt and cause pain could perform. I cannot guarantee you that he will recover soon. The Reversevil Curse will make the person hit turn purple, and will force the victim to hurt everyone that he or she cares about. James will not be able to remember anything until he is completely cured, and even after that, he will only remember falling into a long sleep. You have to be careful, if Mr. Potter were to wake up, he could unintentionally hurt anyone badly. I will ask Madam Pomfrey to remove his wand from his night table. We don't want to take any risks now, do we?" he explained to the worried girls. Lily wiped her eyes and tried to smile. Kim whispered a goodbye to the Headmaster and led her friend to the Gryffindor common room. Remus was sitting by the fire, alone, reading. When Lily and Kim walked in, sobbing, Remus put his book down and rushed to hug Lily.

Remus looked at Kim and mouthed, 'What happened?' Kim bit her lip and murmured,

"James was hit by the Reversingle Curse. He is purple and unconscious. Sirius has a broken ankle. We were so worried". Remus widened his eyes and whispered,

"The REVERSEVIL CURSE?" Kim nodded. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. But, who? How? When?" he asked worriedly. Lily pulled away and hiccoughed.

"We don't know, Kim saw Dumbledore carrying Sirius to the hospital wing, unconscious and she came to tell me, we don't know any details." She whispered quietly. Remus looked frightened.

"You know what the, the Reversevil Curse does to people, don't you?" he asked the girls, who nodded sadly. Remus nodded again, silence taking over the moment. The three friends looked at each other but said nothing, everyone thinking the same thing. _What will happen to James? I hope he doesn't hurt anyone. _

After Kim and Lily left for their dormitory at 10:30pm and left Remus alone in the Common Room. He was pondering about whether he should go to visit James or not. Sirius would probably be conscious and awake now, so he decided to go.

When he reached the 13th floor, he walked into the wing and looked around. James looked terrible! His whole body was purple and his eyes were half-open, his expression was that of pure agony.

"Moony!" cried a voice from the other side of the room. Remus turned and saw Sirius; his led was up and in a cast. Remus smiled.

"Hey, Padfoot! How's your leg?" He asked. Sirius shrugged,

"Could be better, it's been worse," he stated. Just then, the two friends heard a thump. Remus turned sharply and glimpsed James on the floor, conscious. His eyes were wide open and in blank, his hand was holding on tightly to his wand while he stood up. Neither Remus nor Sirius dared move an inch. The zombie James heard them anyway and turned towards them. Pointing his wand at Sirius, he opened his mouth to say something but Remus was quicker.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted. James' wand flew out of his hand and landed beside the windowsill. James growled in anger. He ran towards Remus and before Remus could react, James had hold of his wand arm and was biting it furiously. Sirius watched the scene open-mouthed, not capable of doing anything. Remus, having dealt with far worse bites before (due to his lycanthropy), only winced and sent a blow at James' head with his free arm. He cast a pleading look at Sirius before aiming a freezing spell at James.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he said clearly. The flash of silver light hit James straight in the chest, causing him to back off a bit but not having the effect the curse should create. Remus frowned and tried to step away from James' reach. _Why can't I hurt him? Is he like spell-repellent now? This can't be good. _James leapt forward and caught Remus off guard. He held up his hand and swatted Remus' wand out of his hand. Seeing the look on James' face, Sirius decided to react.

"Hey! Prongsie!" he called out. James lifted his head and snarled at Sirius, sending off droplets of spit on Sirius, who looked disgusted and tried to wipe himself off with his blankets. James took hold of a potion bottle in a nearby table and smashed it across Remus' cheek. Remus cried out in pain and with all the strength left in his body, he kicked James from behind as hard as he could, and then fainted. Sirius gasped, Remus had been hurt badly by a savage James. _James Potter + Not Conscious of what he's doing NOT GOOD!_ _Now he's coming for me. Come on Sirius! Act quickly! _So he did. With one, can I say, swift movement, he moved his injured leg to the left so that the machine holding it hit James in the head. Sirius winced from the movement as James collapsed onto the floor, a trickle of blood flowing down from his temple. _Prongs, my bud, I am so sorry for doing that. But you were out of control, mate. _Then, refusing to look at his two best friends on the floor, Sirius called out to Madam Pomfrey and dropped down from exhaustion.

**So that's it. Hope you liked it. I know it was short but it's better short and soon than long and waiting.**

**Love,**

**Ale**


	6. Hogsmaede

**Hogsmaede**

**A/N: OMGSH I AM SOOO SORRY! I HAD A TERRBILE CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK:(**

**But, the good thing is this chapter's up! I wrote some parts of it on 1****st**** person view. Or I tried, in any case. YAY! Please REVIEW is you liked it!**

**I would really LOVE ideas for the next chapter!! Thank you!**

**Dedications: emuroo cuz ur my 10****th**** reviewer!! THANK YOU!! YOU GET A BOX OF CHOCOLATES! Say: **_**Accio Chocolates!**_** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own James Potter**

**James: Hello? Are you stupid or something? NO YOU DON'T!**

**Me: Well...I…uh**

**Sirius: YEAH! LEAVE MY BUDDY ALONE!!**

**Me: backs off okay! Geez...sorry!**

**James: And don't come back!**

**Sirius: …Prongs? …she didn't leave**

**James: huh? Oh, right...**

**Me: Right. Now you two get back to the story!

* * *

**

_In the previous chapter:_

_Then, refusing to look at his two best friends on the floor, Sirius called out to Madam Pomfrey and dropped down from exhaustion._

Lily, Kim and Annie were standing in the middle of the Hospital Wing, horrified. James was getting better, he wasn't purple anymore but he was still unconscious, and he now had a wound on the side of his head. Sirius' leg was fixed and he was getting ready to leave. Remus was in the worst condition from the three. He had a deep cut on the side of his face and his arm was badly wounded. From what the girls had heard from Sirius, Remus had come to visit his friends last night and James had woken up, wild. James had hurt Remus and then turned to Sirius, who hit him in the head with the thing holding his leg up. Annie was terrified, she could barely speak but she kept muttering how lucky Remus and Sirius were to be alive. Kim was amazed by Sirius' quick muggle fighting thinking and Lily was just wishing them all a quick recovery. Taking one last glance at the unconscious James on the bed next to her, Lily turned around and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"Lily, you're leaving?" asked Sirius. Lily nodded,

"Yeah, I have to finish the Transfiguration essay." She answered not looking at him. She heard him come towards her. _Okay, breathe Lily, no hard feelings, you had every right to break up with him. He is not mad at you._

"I'll go with you. I want to get out of this place, I'm sick of it" he said cheerfully. Lily smiled and they walked off together. Annie stared after them and nudged Kim on the elbow,

"Wanna go?" she asked.

"Sure. Why not? Do you still like James, Ann?" Kim asked quietly. Annie wrinkled her nose.

"No, I don't think so. He likes Lily, and I want to get _them_ together. What about you, any one?" she replied. Kim shook her head.

"Nah." And the two friends walked away.

(The next week)

**Annie's POV (1****st**** person)**

The whole school seemed to know about the Marauders' accidents and injuries. And the whole school seemed to be talking about it. James had recovered from the curse and was now, if it's possible, even more popular. Girls followed him 24/7 and even some boys were walking with him to classes to ask him about the spell. And, to Lily's indignation, James loved it. He loved being the center of attention. Sirius was also surrounded by girls, though not many boys. He would let the girls cling onto his robes and carry his stuff around the school. Remus, on the other hand, was also being pestered by students, but he shrugged them off and told them to go follow the other Marauders. Today, Lily woke me up. I hate waking up early. If it were for me, I would stay in bed until noon, maybe even later. Lily pulled my covers off and shook me by the shoulders,

"Annie! Annie it's 8:30! We're already half an hour late! Oh God! We're going to be in BIG trouble!" she said nervously, fixing her hair up in a ponytail. I looked at my watch and groaned.

"Lily! It's Saturday!" I said loudly. Lily stopped short and blushed a deep crimson.

"Oh. Right. Sorry guys!" she muttered, blushing harder. Kim, from the bed on my right, started laughing. Lily started cracking up too and before I knew it, my two friends were rolling on the floor laughing loudly. I frowned and looked at them.

"I was GOING to fall back asleep, but someone seems to want to prevent that badly," I said. Geez, those girls don't have a sense of time do they? Who wakes up at 8:30 on a Saturday? Giving up on trying to sleep, I stood up sleepily and walked in the bathroom. I turned on the shower and undressed.

After a refreshingly warm shower, I put my hair up in a towel and walked out to pick out my clothes. Kim rushed into the bathroom as soon as I walked out. Lily was writing on her diary. I opened my closet and stared at my outfits.

"What should I wear, Lils? Preppy? Cute? Goth? Baggy? Warm? Showy?" I asked impatiently, rummaging through my shirts. Lily, without looking up said,

"I don't know, Annie. Pick whatever you want. But it's a Hogsmaede day!" **(A/N: is that how you spell Hogsmaede? I was too lazy to look it up) **That cheered me up. I love going to Hogsmaede! Finally, after hours of looking, I picked out a hot pink tank top and a white mini skirt. For shoes, I decided on a pair of platform boots to go with my shirt. I fixed my hair in a half ponytail and put on makeup. Kim came out of the bathroom, already dressed. She was wearing a cute, casual, light-blue dress that came down to her thighs, and her straight, chestnut hair was completely down. She looked pretty. Lily looked up and saw us ready, looking at her. She quickly stood up,

"I'll just change real fast." She said hurriedly. Kim nodded while I peeked at what she was going to wear. She picked out a lemon green sleeveless shirt and flared leg jeans. She didn't wear makeup, nor did Kim. When we were all ready, we walked into the common room. It was empty except for someone by the fire, reading. Who else would it be? Remus Lupin.

"Hey Remus!" Lily greeted him cheerfully. Lily's always cheerful. Kim is more reserved and quiet, while I am, well, spontaneous and outrageous. I don't want to boast but I think I'm beautiful. I love my golden, curly hair and my bright blue eyes. Also, my figure is quite fine, for my age. If you know what I mean. Remus looked up.

"Hello, girls" he said. "You all going to Hogsmaede?" I nodded,

"Yup! Aren't you?" Remus shook his head.

"Nah, James and Sirius went early in the morning and I didn't really feel well so I'm staying here studying." He replied. Wow, who would rather study than go to Hogsmaede? Seriously!

"Okay, well, I guess we'll see you at dinner!" said Kim. Remus waved goodbye as we went through the Fat Lady's portrait.

**(James' POV)**

"James! Come on! Zonkos is packed today!" called Sirius. I was standing outside the window of a store I'd never seen before, QTS: Quidditch: The Only Shop Where you can feel on a Broom, and was staring at the new Nimbus 1000. I had the old Shooting Star and really wanted a new one. Sirius was already going into Zonkos, as always.

"Be right there, Sirius. I just wanna take a look in here." I shouted over my shoulder, entering the shop. As soon as I stepped inside, I knew I should've come in here before. I was floating in the middle of the air, the wind rushing by my face. There were broom stacked on my right, floating as well. In short, everything was floating. Other students were flying on the brooms below me. It seemed like an eternal space of Quidditch. I need to tell Sirius about this, he'll love it! I ran out of the store and towards Zonkos, which was a few blocks away. Suddenly, I felt myself bump into something. Or someone. Looking up, I saw Lily. My hand instantly went through my hair. She looked beautiful. She was wearing simple clothes but they made her look amazing. Not that she didn't look amazing in any other clothes, but today, she made my stomach flutter. Wow, how pathetic. Boys' stomachs aren't supposed to flutter! Its girls who do that. Okay, well, say something!

"Sorry, Lily. My bad. Are you okay?" I apologized quickly. She laughed, amused, as did Kim and Annie, who were with her.

"Yeah, don't worry. So where were you going in such a hurry?" she asked. I smiled shyly.

"Oh, I was just going to tell Sirius about this Quidditch store I found. What are you girls doing?" I said. Annie's eyes lit up.

"Oh! You mean QTS. I LOVE that store! I was just trying to convince these two (she pointed at Lily and Kim) to go in there but they insisted on going to the pet store over there" she explained, shooting her friends an evil look. That girl can be creepy. I smiled and said,

"So…would you like to join us?" The girls exchanged looks.

"Well, no thank you. We were just going to the pet store so unless you want to go with us…" Kim said. Aww. I wanted to hang out with Lily but, oh well. Next time.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll just go with Sirius; he's probably waiting for me." I said. And with that, I waved the girls goodbye and left.

* * *

**A/N: See? I'm still with Writer's block. Please give me some ideas!!!! Thank You:D**

**Ale**


End file.
